The Sexuality Bender
by SSBBwizard96
Summary: Yaoi between Ang and Sokka that has a comedy twist. Second chapter was done by Kurosake.
1. Chapter 1

The Sexuality Bender

Another quiet day in the house of Ang, Sokka, and Katara. Ang happens to be reading a mystical book while Sokka and Katara are making breakfast.

There has been a new mystical bender type discovered in the world of benders. This newly discovered bender clan is called the sexuality benders. These benders have never been seen before. Their known power is to bend or change people's sexualities. How is this useful in battle you ask? If you change a guy from straight to gay then he will be far less likely to fight you. Where as if you change a lesbian girl to a straight girl then there is less of a chance she will strike you. These benders have left behind several relics and chemicals that have the psychological effect of changing a person's sexuality. Few of the relics and chemicals have been reported found in the past century.

"Yes finally!" Ang said to himself as he read the book. "Now if only I had one of the relics!"

Ang had had a huge crush on Sokka, Katara's brother for the past 3 years. He is rather shy and hidden about his sexuality. He has never opened up to anyone about it before.

Ang decided to put the book down and head into the kitchen since he was hungry. He was sure to hide his bender book under his pillow to ensure that no one would find it.

"What's for breakfast Katara?" Ang said as he entered the kitchen I'm starving.

Ang glanced at Sokka, who was leaning on the counter top watching his sister cook.

"Good morning Ang, today's breakfast is soup." Katara answered the boy.

"Sup Ang." Sokka said cooly. He had never known that Ang has had a crush on him and thought they were just friends.

"He-hello So-kk-a!" Ang always froze up when he was talking to someone he liked. "Why are we having soup for breakfast instead of lunch?" Ang asked Katara.

"Because we're all out of breakfast food and need to stock up. I'm going shopping today, would you guys like to come with me?" Katara offered the boys.

"No." Ang said quickly and prayed in his head that Sokka would do the same.

"No thanks sis." Sokka said fully hungry.

"Alright, well after we eat I'll be heading out alone then. Come on guys it's ready."

Before serving the soups, Katara added a pinch of salt to her bowl that she bought from a black market. She thought it smelled funny but decided to eat it anyway.

Katara entered the dining room with 3 bowls of soup. Ang childishly knocks one of the bowls out of her hands by bending air.

"Ang! What the fuck! I knew you did that because I don't drop things like that!" Katara hollered at the laughing boy.

"Hahaha!" Ang was still very childish and loved to prank Katara.

"Now I have to make a whole another bowl for me! You're such an ass hole!" Katara says to Ang as she goes back into the kitchen.

Ang and Sokka are now left eating in the dining room, sitting directly across from each other.

Sokka grabbed the soup that had the salt in it because he loved to eat as unhealthy as he could.

Ang just sat there watching Sokka's every move. He hadn't even eaten any of his soup because he was so distracted by Sokka's attractiveness.

"Damn Ang!" Sokka said to the boy.

Ang thought his dream was happening right now. He thought the Sokka had finally knew.

"You eat slow!" Sokka finished his sentence while slurping down his last bit of soup.

Ang felt that his dream had just ended.

"Oh I know, I was too busy staring at-" Ang was cut off.

"Me?" Sokka finished the sentence for the boy.

"No, no I was staring at the wonderful paintings on the walls!" Ang lied.

"Oh, ok then. I though you were mind of checking me out while I was eating. I was starting to be creeped out by it. You're not gay are you?" Sokka asked Ang.

"Of course not! Do I look gay? Do I talk gay? Do I dress gay? Have I ever had any boyfriends? I've had only girlfriends! I'm TOTTALY STRAIGHT! I'm NOT GAY!" Ang yells at Sokka as he leaves the room.

"Ok dude, it was just a joke, chill out." Sokka says before he leaves.

"Well, I'm not laughing!" Ang yells.

Ang feels terrible that he has just lied to his best friend. Ang thought that if he reveled his sexuality that their friendship had to end. His mind was now swarming with thoughts.

"Damn it! There's no more soup here! Guys I'm going to go shopping now! I'm starving thanks to Ang, the big jackass!" Katara yelled as she stormed out of their house.

"But sis! I don't feel good after eating that soup!" Sokka said to Katara. She decided to ignore him and go on her way.

Sokka decided to lay on the couch until his sister returned.

"Ang, come here for a second-" Sokka was cut off because Ang had already arrived before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't feel so good and was wondering if you could do something to make me feel better?" Sokka asked Ang.

"My pleasure!" Ang responded.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Ang smiled sexily at sokka. He grabbed his hand and led him through a hallway that led to the room they shared that was next to kataras. Sokka hit his back along the closed door as Ang reached up to kiss him. Sokka's eyes widened. "Ang what are you doing ?!" Sokka exclaimed. Ang smiled. "Entertaining you." Ang spoke in a low sexy voice. Sokka had opened the door trying to get some air. Ang rushed to the bed, whipping some wind shutting the door. Sokka made his scared and confused look. Sokka then approached slowly to the short Monk. They kissed then slowly sokka started striping sokka of his shirt. There lips separated and closed as quickly as they were apart. Ang pulled off his shirt fast. The monk leaned himself over sokka. The boy was cold to the touch but only natural seeing that he was son of the southern water tribe. Ang shivered slightly before holding his lover close. There paints slithered off there bodies and onto the floor. Sokka slowly took his tongue and sliding down Ang's small body. Slowly he took the head of his member into his mouth. Ang panted loudly. Sokka stopped for a breath but before he could claim histhrone. Ang had positioned himself on top. He stuck some lotion that he spotted on the nightstand and drenched his fingures. Slowly but firmly he inserted them into his lovers entrance.  
Katara approached the door slowly. She figured the would be plainning there next course of action. She didn't realizes the noises nor the actions taken place behind the door. She reaches out to open the door and what she sees surprises her. Her brother is underneath the guy who is sapost to be her friend. She was only out a couple of hours. And she comes home to this. The waterbender is at a loss for words. She shuts the door disturbed. Sokka looks at Ang. "Katara is back." He said nervously. "I noticed ." Ang agreed. They quickly get there clothes on and sit in the room. Hours later knowing they would have to face the young girl. They left. "Katara I'm sorry you had to see that," Ang started but she interrupted. " next time could you two warn me?! People don't just fuck in broad daylight!" She was angry and they knew it. "Sorry katara." They said embarrassed. The day was not going to change from awkward till tomorrow.


End file.
